


Behave

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Voyeurism, Multi, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Bobbi and Hunter get horny after missions, but Mack has other priorities.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing smutty prompts from [this list](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/186713853251/not-safe-for-work-drabbles-collection-aos) all during August: you can prompt me here or [on Tumblr ](https://florchis.tumblr.com/ask).

Bobbi pouts the second Mack breaks the kiss, while Hunter chases after him. The look on his eyes is enough for her to stay put, but Hunter is not looking at his face so he keeps on trying to unbutton his pants until Mack grabs both his hands.

“Behave.” His tone is final and makes both her and Hunter stand up straighter. He is usually so soft and inviting that when he turns on the commanding tone it makes them both slightly worried but also tingled. “I didn’t say you could undress me.”  
  
Hunter licks his bottom lip, and she hooks her thumb on his jeans, stroking his thigh with her forefinger: she better take advantage of the contact while it’s not forbidden.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir.” She loves the way Hunter does that: he is not rebellious per se but there is still an edge of mischief in his voice to egg Mack on. It drives her insane when he does it to her, she can only imagine that Mack likes it as much. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Mack considers them, serious, eyebrows creased, and Bobbi almost tells him that they don’t have to do anything if he doesn’t feel like it; just because Hunter and she come back from missions horny as hell it doesn’t put any obligations on him. But he is also certain, firm, and she hopes that he feels safe enough with them to speak his mind.  
  
“Undress Bobbi,” he finally instructs, and Hunter salutes him. “Slowly.”  
  
She stands still, absorbing the sensation of Hunter’s touch on her skin, and looks at Mack while he sits down on the bed and contemplates them. It sharpens her pleasure, the way their enjoyment romps up Mack’s arousal, evident in his eyes, the corners of his lips, the curve of his shoulders, the tent on his pants. Hunter has already got her out of her vest and her t-shirt, and is taking quick care of her pants-sneaking some kisses here and there, but she is not gonna rat him out- when Bobbi speaks.  
  
“Don’t you want to join us?” It’s a soft invitation, not a demand. Her and Hunter can get lost in each other, too, and she doesn’t want Mack feeling left out.  
  
“Not yet.” He is already stroking his own thigh absentmindedly, and Bobbi knows that he is getting closer and closer to snapping by the second. “You took great risks today, both of you. I want to drink you in first.” He says it in a way that is not a complaint- that will come later- but a statement of facts, a waking call from reality.   
  
Hunter, already on his knees, places his hands on Bobbi’s hips and looks over his shoulder at Mack. Bobbi can not see his eyes, but by Mack’s reaction, it must be pretty impressive. When a command doesn’t come her way, she just closes her eyes and enjoys. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.


End file.
